


Snatching Time

by vix_spes



Series: Tempest/Mojo 'verse [10]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the curtain finally down on Mojo after an extended run, Colin flies out to spend some time with Bradley in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snatching Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmaka/gifts).



As far as Bradley was concerned, this was the best morning that he’d woken up to since he moved to LA. It was made so much better because he had Colin in bed with him. Colin was finally here, lax and sleep-warm in Bradley’s arms, in Bradley’s flat. It had been nearly a year since Colin had been able to get out here and even then it had only been a flying visit because he had been deep in the middle of preparations for The Tempest. Still, there was very little that Bradley could do about that and it didn’t really seem to matter now. Colin had arrived on a late flight and it was far too early to be up, despite the bright sunshine streaming into the room, especially as Colin was still asleep.

Two hours later, Bradley woke up to find that he had actually managed to fall asleep despite his intentions to just doze. Unable to resist the huge expanse of skin that was just _there_ tempting him, Bradley started trailing his fingers up and down Colin’s spine, somehow managing not to give in to the lure of digging his fingers into the longer hair Colin had sported for Mojo. He loved doing this but he could only ever do it when Colin was extremely tired and sleeping particularly deeply. If he wasn’t, then the sensation of Bradley’s fingers on Colin’s skin always woke him up. Bradley couldn’t help but marvel at the way Colin’s physique had changed over the years that they had been together. When they had first started dating, back in the early days of Merlin, Colin had been so scrawny that Bradley had half-thought that he would break him or at least leave bruises. That feeling had soon disappeared especially as Colin bulked up for the later series. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realised that he had been pressing harder than he had intended to. Not that Colin seemed to have noticed. In fact, he didn’t seem to have moved an inch. Seeing as Colin was still dead to the world, Bradley slid out of bed as carefully as he could and headed for the kitchen. It was clear that Colin needed the sleep but if he slept for too much longer then he was going to mess up his body clock and not be able to sleep tonight. Maybe if Bradley started cooking some breakfast he could coax Colin from his sleep. He had been shopping yesterday so he at least knew that the kitchen was full of Colin-friendly foods. Putting the kettle on to boil, he set about raiding the fridge to make something appetising. He was nearly finished when he heard a shuffle of footsteps followed by arms wrapping around his waist and a kiss being pressed to his shoulder blade.

“Mornin’”

“More like afternoon but who’s paying attention?”

Bradley turned around to steal a proper kiss. The previous evening they hadn’t indulged in any overt displays of affection, despite the late hour and the relatively deserted LAX airport, then they had just fallen into bed the moment that they got back to Bradley’s. they had shared a few kisses but Colin’s eyes had been drooping heavily and tucking him into bed had seemed like the best option. Colin in a morning was irresistible and Bradley had absolutely no intentions of even trying to resist. He loved seeing Colin first thing in the morning; all rumpled bedhead, wearing various items of Bradley’s clothes that he had stolen and his natural accent. Judging from the way that Colin hummed happily and leant into the kiss, he wasn’t complaining much either.

It seemed to take them forever to finish breakfast, distracted as they were by each other. By the time that they were finally eating the last scraps of food, both food and drink were cold and they were too engrossed in each other to care. As far as Bradley was concerned, he was quite happy if they stayed like this and didn’t leave his flat for the whole time that Colin was in LA, however long he was here for. If he was honest, Bradley hadn’t actually asked how long Colin was staying for, too ecstatic that Colin was here to think too much about the smaller details. Eoin and Georgia had expressed their desire to see Colin while he was over and, as much as Bradley didn’t want to share Colin, he couldn’t really begrudge the others wanting to see him, especially Eoin. The two Irishmen had clicked from the very beginning and, along with Katie, had formed an unholy trinity on set. If you saw the three of them scheming together, you very quickly went in the other direction.

  
(~*~)

  
“So, how long are you here for?”

Bradley couldn’t help but hold his breath as he waited for the answer. They had had a lovely afternoon in the sunshine wandering around the neighbourhood that Bradley lived in and Bradley hadn’t wanted to ruin the mood by asking. Still, now that they were ensconced on his sofa, cuddled up with a takeaway and the last season of Breaking Bad he couldn’t help but ask. Better to ask and be able to prepare himself than not knowing and constantly wondering. He supposed that, whatever the answer, any time together was better than none and it was a novelty to have time where they weren’t both preparing for something or Colin having to disappear for a show.

“Two weeks? It’s all the time I can take off before I have to get back and start preparations for Testament of Youth.”

“Yet another angst-filled role for you to traumatise your fangirls with. Oof!” Bradley grunted as he got an elbow to the ribs, thankfully less bony than it used to be. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I know you took the role because it was interesting.”

“Exactly. And you’ve got no place to talk about fangirls. When you finally pick a role from the multitude that you’ve been offered the screams will be heard the world over.”

“We’re not talking about me at the moment.” Bradley knew that he was avoiding the question but it truly wasn’t about him at the moment. He knew that it frustrated Colin he hadn’t picked a role yet – hell, it frustrated him – but everything was too similar to the role of Arthur. “So, Testament when you get back. When and where do you start filming?”

“Middle of March. We’re doing a day or so in Oxford and filming in North Yorkshire as well. I can’t remember which way round they are.”

“Must be strange to be back on a film set rather than on stage.”

“Not really strange but different. I’m looking forward to it. It’ll make a nice change from the plays.”

“Did you make a decision about The Fall?”

“Yes, I’m doing it. It was too good an opportunity to pass up on. Plus they film it in Belfast so I can easily get home to see the family while i’m over there.”

“It didn’t go down well then that you came out here instead of going to see them?” Bradley pressed a kiss to Colin’s temple.

“No but they know how much you mean to me and that we haven’t managed to see each other that much.”

“True but I knew what I was signing up for when we started dating. The perils of being in love with a workaholic.”

“Actually, I was wondering what you would think to a holiday when I finish on The Fall? I’m only doing a few episodes and I should have finished on Testament by then. I’ll see my family and then we could go on holiday. I could come here and we could go somewhere together or I could meet you somewhere…”

“A holiday? Did I hear you right? You’re volunteering to go on holiday? Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, I’m volunteering and yes, I’m feeling okay. Does that mean you’re interested?”

“Of course I’m bloody interested. Can I get this in writing? A contract signed in blood?”

“Anywhere you want to go in particular?”

“Nope. Not really. A beach would be nice?”

“A beach? Me on a beach?”

“Yes. Me, you and your pasty white arse on a beach when you finish The Fall. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/163635.html)


End file.
